


港女设定（停更）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Kudos: 3





	港女设定（停更）

几坪大小的奶茶店聚了不少小流氓，小流氓分两派，一派染五颜六色的发，皮衣皮靴，不知哪个地头的飞车党，另一拨是三流中学的高中生，奶茶店老板娘西西站在两派人中间气得发抖。  
奶茶店是死去阿公留下的，西西重情，一桌一椅擦得干净，茶杯都不敢碎一个，小流氓在她这里打架，西西骂他们衰仔冚家铲，要咬碎一口银牙。

“滚！出去打！”

飞车党喽啰冲西西吹流氓哨，他们不混庙街，哪里晓得奶茶店的规矩，“奶茶有乜好饮，带你去砵兰街喝酒啊。”

老板娘巴掌大的脸涨成红砖色，玻璃珠似的眼球水汪汪，“喝你妈个头！滚！”

“我最钟意小野猫了，”另一边染黄毛的高中生发话，“不同佢喝酒，跟我吃云吞面啦。”

“你们……你们……阿芬不会放过你们！”

“阿芬？哇……我更钟意双飞啦。”不知谁突然这样讲，小流氓们哄堂大笑。

“老板娘不要害羞啊，快带我们去见你好姐妹嘛——”

“谁这么想见我？”

好似冰川冻湖的声线破开人群，众人同时望去店铺门口。阿芬点燃嘴里的烟，甩甩手，熄灭的火柴梗丢去店门前垃圾桶。一口烟雾吐出，遮住画一样的眉眼。

“阿芬！你怎么才来……他们要砸店！”老板娘眼泪汪汪的告状。

阿芬蹙眉，丢过去一包纸巾到西西怀里，“快擦擦鼻涕。”

阿芬本就高，与高妹西一般高，又踩一双八公分的松糕鞋，小流氓在她视野里如同蝼蚁。

“说啊，谁想见我？”阿芬边说边向店里走，走到那位飞车党头头跟前，假装看不见这群矮仔，环视四周，“刚才哪一个王八蛋讲话，站近点，老娘脖子疼，不想低头。”

飞车党头头面色不善，伸手就要抓阿芬那件粉色夹克衫衣领，突然一句娇滴滴的抱怨打断他动作。

“阿芬你走太快了，等等我嘛～”

循声而望，跟在阿芬后面的是位天上小仙女一般的美人，黑发白肤，清纯美丽，好似天山上的小雪莲。小雪莲着一身白色蓬蓬纱裙，足下一双三厘米糖果鞋，娇嗔着直冲阿芬走来，只看着阿芬。

“西西，你怎么哭了？”小雪莲抽出纸巾替老板娘擦眼泪，“是不是阿芬又欺负你？”

小雪莲嘴上责怪阿芬，面上却无责怪神情，好似见得多了早已无可奈何，但仍习惯责怪这么一句。

阿芬翻翻眼白，“谁知道，怕是又发姣。”

小雪莲被逗笑了，捶一把阿芬，“就你话多，”转头安慰老板娘，“别听阿芬胡说，还有菠萝包未，我肚饿。”

西西胡乱抹干净眼泪，并未立即回答小雪莲，反而奇怪的看向阿芬，阿芬只顾抽烟不理她，这才点点头，说：“有，我拿给你。”

三个人的对话与身处情况全无半点关系，像好姐妹之间的问候，小流氓们被搞晕了，你看看我我看看你，一时间店内鸦雀无声。

高中生那派的头头最先反应过来这三个女人竟敢无视他们，伸手就要抓阿芬那件粉色夹克衫衣领，还没碰到便发出一声惨叫：“啊啊啊！！！”

原来是桌上餐刀插中手背，血流不止。

是小雪莲插中那一刀，纤纤玉指握紧刀把，快速跟阿芬说了句你别看，又猛地拔刀，空气里都是血腥味。

人群寂静几秒后立即躁动不安，高中生那派打算教训小雪莲，飞车党反而坐山观虎斗，打算黄雀在后。哪知小雪莲根本不给他们机会，一把抓住高中生头头另一只手按在桌上——咣！一尺长的匕首穿透手背牢牢钉在桌面。

小雪莲仍是笑吟吟模样，甚至掏出手帕温柔的擦拭一摊鲜血！

“你爹地妈咪晓不晓得你放学不回家？”

高中生头头惨白一张脸有进气没出气，却仍恶狠狠瞪着小雪莲，“你、你个臭婊子！”

“喂！”沉默好久的阿芬突然发声，“不想要这张嘴就早说。”

刺啦，原先待在她嘴里的烟蒂被摁灭在高中生头头嘴巴边，焦掉的人肉味道四处散发，阿芬嫌弃的扔了烟头，又抽出纸巾擦手。

流氓们终于怕了，极具惊恐地看阿芬和小雪莲，而那伙飞车党早在小雪莲插第二刀时就趁机溜了，现在奶茶店里只剩高中生那一派，几个胆小的已然退去门边准备随时开溜，阿芬看见他们，轻蔑的说，垃圾，转而冷冰冰瞪视那位头头，也不发声，就那样一动未动瞪他。

阿芬不似普通女性，庙街出生庙街长大，她阿公年轻时混迹街头，她老豆也加入过帮派，阿芬十几岁就出来混，现在，她自己也是帮派里不大不小的头头。从小耳濡目染打打杀杀的事，阿芬体内原有的柔弱女性那部分硬生生被抹掉。

好似狼，饿了七天七夜的狼。帮派的阿俊哥如此形容阿芬。

高中生头头终于松口，阿芬姐我错了你放过我吧，痛哭流涕语无伦次。放在从前，他这样怕一个女人是要被长辈嫌弃的，被骂没种，被骂摆不上台面的货色。

“还有呢。”

“对不起老板娘，我有眼无珠，您高抬贵手放了我吧……”

“还有！”

“还有？”高中生头头反应不过来，环视一周看到阿芬旁边的小雪莲，立即就要跪下叩头，“雪莲姐姐——”

“雪莲也是你能叫的？！”阿芬一脚踹中高中生头头的小腿骨，引来哇哇大叫。

“对、对不起，我的错，我嘴贱！”

他一边说一边用那只血淋淋的手扇自己耳光，满面的血，阿芬闭闭眼扭开头，她又点燃支烟，见那位头头仍满面鼻涕眼泪跟小雪莲道歉，颇不耐烦抓了抓一头银发，“赶紧滚！”

“手……”

“啧，”阿芬烦躁的挥手，“蕾伊，别玩了。”

小雪莲眨眨眼，“好吧。”

然后眼都不眨抽出匕首，高中生头头一屁股跌坐在地上，旁边喽啰七手八脚扶起他，一群人跌跌撞撞离开。

待看不见背影，小雪莲一步迈去阿芬面前，仰头笑嘻嘻，“阿芬。”

“快擦擦脸！脏死了……”

小雪莲慌忙抹把脸，先前溅去脸上的血更是晕开一片，阿芬丢了烟，拧着小雪莲的肩拧过去，习惯性要再加上一脚，突然想起是小雪莲，讪讪放下脚，去洗脸啦！

小雪莲欢快的应了声就跑去洗手间，一直站在旁边的西西终于发声：“带她来干嘛……”她面色不霁，手指尖将菠萝包戳下一个小坑。

“非要跟来，我有什么办法。”

阿芬嘴上抱怨，却连她自己都未察觉眼里的温柔，不知怎么，西西反倒挑挑眉，贱贱的冲阿芬抛媚眼，“真喜欢她啊……”

阿芬被口水呛住，咳咳咳好半天，巴掌脸涨的通红，“我才不喜欢她这种大小姐……”

“嘴硬。”

“……收声啦三八！”

两人从奶茶店出来时天色已晚，阿芬嘴里叼着烟，头也不回问蕾伊去哪里吃晚饭，蕾伊快走几步，抱住阿芬的胳膊，软绵绵的胸部有意无意蹭着阿芬，笑眯眯说，就还是我之前同你讲的那家海鲜酒楼啊，我想食虾。

阿芬瞟着蕾伊那对软绵绵的小兔子，红了脸，心里却想天天食咁多都不见胖，原来长胸上去了。

“还有呢？还想食咩？”

“诶？”

“你……你之前不是说要食蛋挞同三文治——”

啵唧，响亮亮的吻打断阿芬的话，始作俑者舔了舔唇冲阿芬挑眉，“阿芬好好，我说的话都记得。”

“……不要在大街上发姣啊你。”

她嘴上这样说心里却未必这样想，眼珠瞟来瞟去，但始终离不开蕾伊的嘴巴，红红的，肉肉的，好似五月樱桃。阿芬口干舌燥。

“那我们食完虾再去尖沙咀食印度菜好不好？啊，我还想去铜锣湾食炒蟹！”

蕾伊松了阿芬的手臂，倒退式走在前面，她面对阿芬，面上笑嘻嘻，酒窝好深好深。

阿芬惦记那点温暖，将烟换了只手拿，却习惯于人前矜持害羞，不敢去抓蕾伊的手。相比起来，蕾伊要大方得多，牵起阿芬的手十指紧扣，又似孩童般左摇右晃，领着阿芬穿梭于人潮中。

“成日食这个食那个，鸡巴食不食啊……”

“阿芬又没有鸡巴，我点食——唔！”

“收声啦你！”

这时候的庙街人最多，蕾伊声音虽不大，但仍有人看向她们这边，阿芬急忙捂住蕾伊的嘴巴，左右瞧瞧，见没人继续关注她们才松口气，随即苦恼起来。

这朵小雪莲外表清纯内心咸湿，三番五次搞得她下不来台，像这般在大街上讲鸡巴啊造爱啊已经不是一次两次，讲完依然一脸清纯望着阿芬，好似在讲生理知识，害阿芬总觉得是自己龌龊咸湿，但若仔细看看那双下垂眼，你便会明白诡计得逞四个字。阿芬舍不得对小雪莲大呼小叫，只好次次故作凶狠喊她收声，小雪莲不听她的话，下次照旧。

我係唔係被虐狂啊？

阿芬曾同西西大吐苦水。如果换做别人开咸湿玩笑开到她身上，那这张嘴巴一定是不想要了，可小雪莲肆无忌惮同她这样说话，阿芬根本不生气，只会苦恼。

“你係fall in love啦~”老板娘边笑边说。

从小到大从未见阿芬为谁如此苦恼，西西意外之余也觉好笑，没个正形继续打趣阿芬。

阿芬抓起老板娘乱丢在床上的奶罩扔去那个三八身上，气急败坏的说：“都说了我唔会中意呢個富家千金！”

“但是我认为小雪莲好中意你啲~”西西笑道，“何况小雪莲治好你的晕血症，你不是应该以身相许？”

阿芬更气，威胁老板娘要砸她店铺，老板娘哪里怕她这头假老虎，笑着说：“随便砸咯，小雪莲食唔到菠萝包我看你点解。”

阿芬气绝。

就是这样一头狼竟然晕血！都不知是福是祸！阿俊恨铁不成钢。

阿俊年轻有为，三十几岁混到二把手位置不容易，最知底层天天过的何种生活——舞刀弄枪打打杀杀，若不然就往上爬，做堂主做大佬，还可以少见点血，阿芬却同她反着来，怎都不愿往上爬，他看着阿芬长大，最是心疼阿芬，不爬就不爬吧，但总不能见血就晕！他带阿芬看西医看中医，不管用又去看心理医生，阿芬烦了，自暴自弃说看不好就看不好！砍死就砍死！冇所谓！关了手机锁好门睡大觉，任凭阿俊夺命连环call，一概不理。

哪知这朵天山小雪莲上来就送阿芬两份见血礼，送一次按着阿芬做一次人工呼吸，却也奇怪，阿芬晕血的毛病竟有缓解。阿俊摇头叹气，直说一物降一物，干妹妹这回是碰上克星。

阿芬自己也郁闷，思前想后硬要找出小雪莲与他的晕血症没有半点关系的证据，无奈蛛丝马迹都搵唔到，阿芬只好认命。

说起那三两回见血礼倒也非常有意思。

起因是另一帮地头蛇跑去阿芬的场子捣乱，两伙人打起来，阿芬是根硬骨头，身处下风也不松口把场子拱手让人，地头蛇发了狠，要把阿芬的命拿去。那时的阿芬还见不得血，对方一刀过来砍向阿芬后背，好彩她反应快躲过这一刀，刀尖堪堪划过手臂，可刀上带了她的血，滴滴答答，阿芬登时双脚一软就要晕倒，突然一只手撑住她后腰，紧接手起刀落，原先冲她来的长刀咕噜噜滚去一边，连带握着刀的手，阿芬两眼一翻，终于昏过去。

醒来时发现自己在相熟的私人诊所，手臂缠着厚厚的绷带，阿芬试着活动手脚和脊椎，幸好幸好，重要部位都健康。旁边阿俊见她醒来，关切的问道：“点解？头还晕吗？”

不问伤口，只问头晕不晕，问完阿俊自己都哭笑不得。

“嗯……阿俊哥，那一刀……”她想问那只手是谁剁的，可血肉模糊的场景令她恶心头晕，闭了闭眼重新躺回床铺。

阿俊见她这副模样心下明了，轻描淡写的说：“英雄救美。”

阿芬要强惯了，骨子里都是不服输的性格，撇撇嘴道：“咩英雄啊，我都冇睇到。”

你都晕过去能睇到个大头鬼！阿俊腹诽，遂又说：“你这回要好好谢谢人家，又是帮你赶走那伙扑街，又帮你做人工呼吸——”

“咩！咩人工呼吸！”阿芬惊恐的瞪着阿俊。

后者悠悠然，“她以为你失血过多休克，就人工呼吸咯……”

阿芬反应不过来，支支吾吾问阿俊：“人工呼吸……係唔係要咀对咀啲啵……”

阿俊耸耸肩，不置可否。

巴掌大的脸红的滴血，阿芬拉高杯子盖过头顶，摸着嘴唇恨恨，她的初吻都冇了……

头一份见血礼并未让阿芬真正认识小雪莲，只晓得有个人救了她又给她做人工呼吸，顺便抢走她的初吻，一直到几天后，阿芬终于看见小雪莲全貌，当时她心想，哪里是雪莲，分明是血莲。

那伙地头蛇心有不甘，不等阿芬的伤好全便再次来骚扰，然而这回他们不光明正大，做起暗箭难防的小人。趁阿芬一人回家，几个人将她堵在暗巷，铁棍砍刀链条，有备而来。阿芬势单力薄，很快落了下风，她捂住肚子蜷缩在地上，气势不输的瞪视地头蛇。那伙中的一人淫笑着去摸阿芬的脸蛋，不干不净骂她，说要把她卖去夜总会做鸡，就当还他们兄弟的一只手，阿芬冷笑，一口唾沫啐在流氓脸上，那人被惹急，猛地掐住阿芬脖子要掐死她，几乎用尽全身力气反抗，奈何对方是一群五大三粗的男人们，阿芬本事比天大也终究不能两拳敌四脚，她恶狠狠的骂，有种搞死我，不然我砍你全家！啪！带着风的耳刮扇在阿芬脸上，她被打懵了，流氓们按住她四肢对她动手动脚，突地，不远处有人声传来：

“强奸妇女要遭鸡奸啊衰仔。”

这把声音柔软暖甜，阿芬只觉耳熟，却记不起在哪里听过。

“要你多事！滚开！死三八！”

“咦？你哋都唔惊我啊，係唔係忘咗被砍掉啲那只手啦？”

“你、你……”

啪嗒，啪嗒，是低跟鞋踩上青砖的声音，人影靠近阿芬，略过重重障碍，阿芬看见一位娇弱女子手上提着一把两尺长的刀，嘴角笑吟吟。

“刚才你哪只手碰她？左手？右手？啊，干脆两只手都算上，好唔好？”

话音未落却手起刀落，一只手掉在阿芬眼前，鲜血好似喷泉从切断部位喷涌而出。

“仲有另一只——”

“啊啊啊——”

惨叫响彻夜空，鲜血铺满青砖石，一寸一寸流去阿芬脚边，阿芬两眼一黑又要晕过去，染了血的白丝袜与短裙走进视线，阿芬终于看清凶手！黑发白肤，清纯可人，好似天山的小雪莲。

小雪莲张张嘴，上牙咬住下唇，娇滴滴一句：阿芬，你咁样啊？

咁样你老母！阿芬来不及骂出这句脏话，便晕倒在小雪莲怀里。

还是在相熟的私人诊所醒来，只这回没有阿俊陪她，换成小雪莲不住的瞧她，好似看不够，看看眼睛再看一眼鼻子，又看回阿芬的双眼，阿芬被她盯得不自在，烦躁的喊：“睇咩嘢！”

小雪莲甜甜一笑，“阿芬好靓，我都冇睇过比阿芬更靓的人。”

阿芬那点气焰被小雪莲扑灭，小声嘟哝小雪莲是花痴，也不知小雪莲听没听见，还是笑吟吟，两手支着下巴看阿芬。小雪莲嘴巴轻轻嘟起，嘴上画了当年时兴的咬唇妆，阿芬又想起五月的樱桃了。

“唔该……”

“唔使。”

小雪莲救过她两回命，阿芬却不知要如何感谢小雪莲，憋了半天只憋出一句唔该，小雪莲并未介意，反而低下头亲了亲阿芬的脸颊，“就当谢礼啦。”

阿芬捂着脸上那一块，只觉烧得浑身发烫。

“我仲要番企同妈咪视讯通话，拜拜，阿芬。”

她好似机器人同小雪莲招手，脚步声走出去好远，才呆呆的说：“拜拜……”

再见到小雪莲时天气热得不像话，阿芬躲在西西的奶茶店吹冷气吃樱桃，五月的樱桃酸甜可口，阿芬却吃不了酸，直皱眉，“咁好酸！”

“那就不要食！”西西抢回水果盘护在怀里，“我买来俾阿秀食，都让你食咗了……”

阿芬翻翻白眼不理会老板娘，一双长腿翘在椅子上，懒洋洋盯着店外刺眼阳光，太阳光好白，阿芬想起小雪莲的白裙子，染了那么大一滩血的白裙子都唔知点解洗净。

阿芬不是白眼狼，心中感激小雪莲救她两次性命，但一想到小雪莲救她命的方式便头昏，哪里有女孩子那样砍人，竟比男人还凶恶！同阿俊打听过，难得通天的阿俊也不晓得小雪莲是何方圣神，只清楚小雪莲家中有钱，父母在国外做大生意，却不清楚富家千金咁养成这般模样，难道现在的二世祖们流行打打杀杀的游戏？

阿芬想得头大，负气般蹬开椅子，招呼都不打就顶着大太阳出门，天咁热，阿芬穿吊带衫和短裤，她身材好，大胸细腰翘屁股，人送外号大波芬，却无人敢这样称呼她，当然啦，不怕死可以去试试。街上行人纷纷侧目，阿芬一概不理，先去趟卤味店告诉他们少东家高妹西买了樱桃你快去食，然后买了烟和汽水漫无目的闲逛。

几个相熟的小流氓同阿芬打趣，阿芬姐，晚上去喝酒啦，阿芬给他们一人一脚，喝你老母，老娘伤口都没长好，想害死我，小流氓又说，阿芬姐，呢個小雪莲係边個，好巴闭，叫她加入我们啊，阿芬点燃递来的烟，翻翻白眼，道，好啊，你去同她讲，小流氓们纷纷摇头，我怕手都冇啦。

说谁谁来，阿芬一转头便看见小雪莲站在街对面，小雪莲也穿吊带衫和短裤，白皮肤白得晃阿芬的眼睛。

“有事？”

“嗯。”

“咩事？”

“我给阿芬带了礼物，”小雪莲端出一个四四方方的礼盒，眨眨眼，等阿芬接过去。

“……咩礼物啊，我又不过寿。”

阿芬不敢接，小雪莲硬将礼盒塞给她，又挤眉弄眼，催促阿芬赶紧打开。

是一套暗红色蕾丝加绸缎质地的情趣内衣。

阿芬脸上红一阵白一阵，慌忙扣好礼盒，左右张望几眼，压低声音凶小雪莲：“你痴线啊！我同你好熟吗！拿走！”礼盒扔给小雪莲，阿芬气冲冲走在前面。

走了几十米见身后没动静，回过头，小雪莲站在原地又可怜又委屈的望着她，阿芬想起路边无家可归的小猫崽，烦躁的抓乱一头银发，又气冲冲返回去。

“好端端送我礼物做咩？”

小雪莲抱紧礼盒盯着阿芬的大腿，吸吸鼻子，“妈咪讲咀对咀啵啵过就算定情了，我同阿芬啵啵过两次，阿芬就是我条女，送条女礼物难道不应该咩？”

阿芬气绝，想骂小雪莲胸大无脑，啵啵过就是定情那市政处早就挤爆了，“听好，首先，我唔识得你——”

“我叫蕾伊！”小雪莲打断她。

“……好好，蕾伊，其次，我唔中意你哋二世祖——”

“我愿意加入帮派！我砍人最行嘅！”

“……砍人最行，”阿芬撇撇嘴，想不起话题已经被蕾伊绕开，“杀鸡杀鸭行不行啊你！”

小雪莲笑容僵在脸上，眼神躲闪，支支吾吾回答：“爹地妈咪不让我下厨房……”

看吧，娇生惯养的二世祖。

“可我晓得一个人杀鸡杀鸭好巴闭！我可以同他学！”小雪莲着急的补充。

“邊個？”

“阿秀！我哋係青梅竹马，他肯定愿意教我！”

见小雪莲兴高采烈，阿芬疑惑，“阿秀又是邊個？”

“庙北街卤味店的少东家啊。”

“……阿鹅？”

“啊，我都忘了，你哋喊佢阿鹅。”

原来那个呆头鹅竟然有青梅竹马，不知高妹西晓得会作何感想噢。

阿芬笑得极坏。

整条庙街谁不知奶茶店老板娘中意卤味店的少东家，怕只有少东家自己不晓得，但他真的不晓得吗？我也不知。阿秀总是那样，对人对事泰然处之，永远风平浪静的样。西西最是好奇阿秀成日都在想什么。

刚开始她故意逗阿秀，穿吊带裙不穿bra，趴在卤味店的柜台问阿秀要半份烧腊拼盘打包。她身子压得低，一对丰满玉兔呼之欲出，阿秀却坐怀不乱，公事公办打包烧腊拼盘给她，全程不是看鸡鸭鹅就是看西西的眼睛，一点都未往下望。

三番五次以后，西西越看阿秀越觉得有趣，像极粤语长片里的柳下惠——坐怀不乱，便也愈发要逗一逗这位少东家。天天跑去卤味店讲“阿秀我好中意你嘅我做你条女好唔好啊”，阿秀无奈的笑笑，拍拍奶茶店老板娘的发顶，说，别玩啦，快回去看店。西西睇那双黑宝石一般的眼睛，心脏扑通扑通乱跳。

后来她换回格纹衬衫和破洞牛仔裤，依旧去卤味店打包烧腊拼盘，阿秀接过钱同她讲：“你穿衬衫更好看。”

西西红了脸，“你喝奶茶吗？我请你啊。”

女仔就是这样咯，一两句好听话就哄的心花怒放，尤其中意的人哄她。

“我不太喜欢甜……”

西西垮了脸，觉得自己自作多情，绞着手指，想走不愿走的。

“所以，能不能少放点糖？”阿秀又说，说完咧开嘴，嘴巴好似颗心。

西西高兴的要跳起来，一头卷发忽上忽下的飞，上半身越过吧台直直盯着阿秀，“好啊好啊，你几时来，我等你啊。”

阿秀抿了抿嘴巴，“不晓得，店里最近好忙，我走不开。”

西西忙不迭说：“没关系！我给你送过来！”

“不用，太麻烦你了。”阿秀说得正经，不是什么欲拒还迎之术。

西西的心花怒放又没了，“好吧，那我等你，”一只脚跨出门却收回来，她巴巴望着阿秀，“你快点来，奶茶刚做好的时候最好味了。”

阿秀仍微笑着点点头，目送西西离开。

就是这样咯，始终保持一点微妙距离，害西西吃不准这人对她到底有冇意思。时间一长，西西觉得自己是男仔，阿秀是矜持的女仔，她穷追不舍，阿秀永远不近不远，好生气，也好失落。

她跑去问阿芬，问完就后悔，阿芬比她更没有恋爱经验，对小雪莲都束手无策，何况更难琢磨的阿秀。

西西低落的坐在众方街边，望着川流不息的人群，莫名伤感，咖喱鱼丸和纸包鸡的香味都不能让她开心，这世上只有阿秀能让她开心，阿秀若是对她笑一笑，最讨厌的印度菜都甘之如饴，阿秀拒绝一同看电影的邀约，那么再多的鸡蛋仔也是味同嚼蜡。

“西西，你坐在这里做咩嘢？”

是九龙警局的新扎师妹，PC920921巡警倩倩。

倩倩蹲下来平视西西，“哪里不舒服？同我讲。”

倩倩生来一双狭长凤眼，笑起来眉眼弯弯，眯成一条细细的缝，但倩倩最靓的要数她那张嘴——嘴角天生上翘，好似猫咪，而倩倩说话声音又那样清亮婉转，加之俏皮性子，更似一只顽劣小猫。然而遇上西西，她这一切变成猫咪的玩具球，咕噜噜，藏起来了。

“唔事……”

嘴上说没事，可倩倩清楚绝对与那位卤味店的少东家有关，她不悦，却也不好逼这个状态的西西继续讲下去，又在执勤走不开，只好匆忙对西西说她很快下班要等她，便追上师兄巡街去了。

待到下班，倩倩一身清凉便装跑去揾西西，奶茶店老板娘保持她离开前的姿势，一动不动，巴巴瞅着手里的奶茶。杏眼的眼角红通通，睫毛亮晶晶，倩倩便知这是哭过了。又心疼又生气，她放在心尖上的人受了这般委屈怎能不气，是了，倩倩暗恋西西。

这个时代都好先进嘅，探索月球探索宇宙，相比之下，无需惊讶女仔中意女仔。当初意识到自己心意的倩倩只呆住片刻，遂敛了眉眼悄悄笑。

倩倩小时就好中意西西阿公做的奶茶，可是她住慈云山，要隔很久才能去一次庙街的阿婆家，只要去，一定会搵西西，幼童西西长得像精灵，耳朵尖尖眼睛大大，倩倩总叫她温迪——皮特潘里的小精灵，温迪最热情，见到倩倩便会牵着她的手一起搵阿芬玩耍，但倩倩不敢靠近阿芬，她觉得阿芬好凶。西西就不一样啦，西西可爱又活泼，真的是温迪嘅。后来，倩倩一家搬去台湾，直到读警校做警察才回到庙街。回去第一件事便是光顾奶茶店，那时候西西阿公已经过世，西西继承阿公的手艺，奶茶好喝，倩倩不倦。再后来，西西喜欢上阿秀，倩倩终于明白她与西西不是一个世界的人，她把自己心意藏起，打算带进坟墓。

“阿秀又不同你去睇电影。”

西西怔愣住，随即婉婉而笑，“阿秀好忙嘅，都没空……”

“我去找他算账！”

温迪精灵的眼睛倏地抬起，手脚慌乱阻止倩倩，语无伦次说着卤味店真的好忙电影其实不好看她真的唔紧要，说着说着眼睛又湿了。

倩倩不气了，牵起西西的手，另一手揩去眼泪，揉揉漂亮的浅茶色卷发，“我同你去，我收工啦，得闲嘅。”

温迪眨了眨她的精灵眼睛，胡乱抹干净眼泪，“倩倩要睇咩？我买了优兽大都会的票，好唔好？”

好啊，只要是你说嘅，咩都好啊。

另一边卤味店，小雪莲跟阿芬吵非要食卤凤爪，阿芬无奈，敲开卤味店的门却不知怎么开口。

卤味店生意很好，常常不到打烊就售空，尤其卤凤爪，过了傍晚六点能买到真要烧香拜佛，阿秀看看小雪莲再看看阿芬，心下明了。

“今日想食咩？”阿秀问小雪莲。

“卤凤爪！还有咩？”

阿秀歉疚的笑笑，“冇啦……不过有少少卤猪蹄，得唔得？”

“得啊得啊！卤猪蹄也好，都可以丰胸——唔！阿芬！”

阿秀早习以为常，留下打闹的小情侣，独自去厨房取卤猪蹄。待提着打包盒返回来便看见小雪莲缠着阿芬要亲亲，庙街揸fit好似初入爱河的少女，脸红红不知所措，左右看看无人注意，啵唧，快速吻了小雪莲。

“咳！”

呢位庙街揸fit慌忙松开怀里的小雪莲，有些尴尬的接过打包盒，捏着小雪莲的手就要跑路，小雪莲大大方方，唔惊啦阿秀不是外人，回头又问阿秀，西西呢？

这回换成阿秀语塞，“啊，可能去睇电影了。”

“一个人？”小雪莲咄咄逼人。

阿秀垮了肩膀，心形嘴巴抿得紧紧不知如何作答。

小雪莲拍拍他肩，完全过来人，“独自睇电影都好寂寞嘅~”

“西西……西西有好多朋友，不会寂寞嘅……”

“係——咩？”

小雪莲盯得阿秀不自在，一旁阿芬看不下去，手握成拳重重敲了阿秀肩膀，“去陪她啦衰仔！”又压低声音说，“白天奶茶店来了小流氓吓她，你自己看着办。”

说罢，牵着小雪莲的手潇潇洒洒离开卤味店，阿秀咬紧嘴唇，长长叹口气。


End file.
